Children are generally fond of toys. They like to have many different kinds of toys to play with. Their rooms are often filled with toys. A bed is a piece of furniture which is indispensable for a child. If a bed could be modified so that inflatable toys of various shapes, such as, an aircraft, an airplane nose, an airplane wing, a propeller, a tank, a machine gun, a rocket, and a missile, could be attached thereto, a child would be able to enjoy playing with such a bed by attaching the various inflatable toys thereto. This also would facilitate cultivating the child's imagination about science.